Rarity's Fantasies
by Wolfelover94
Summary: Rarity starts having strange erotic dreams about her Spikey Wikey, and the many different scenarios that those could entail...
1. Chapter 1

_Nightmare Rarity gazed over her dark kingdom with an menacing frown on her face and the howling wind blowing through her purple and white mane as she watch the purple clouds pass through the midnight blue sky._

 _She summoned her Nightmare Forces to bring her favorite prisoner, Spike the Dragon to her personal bed chambers for a little " chat "_

 _" Hello, My darling," she said mockingly just to rile him up. " Did you sleep well? "_

 _" No, I haven't, Now let my friends go! " Spike shouted, clenching his claws as tears ran down his cheeks._

 _" So what? that they could stop me? Ha! you're never going to save your " marefriend " anytime soon, you puny glorified little flame-thrower! " Nightmare Rarity taunted. " She'd never love you the way you'll hoping she would, All you'll be to her is just her little, " Spikey-Wikey! " don't make me gag! "_

 _" Shut. Up. " Spike warned, trying to use his strength to break his chains, without success._

 _" Ooohhh, I'm soooo scared! " Nightmare Rarity feigned terror as she place her long hoof on her forehead dramatically. " Pwease don't hurt me Mr Big Mean Dragon, you might chip my hoof! "_

 _" Oh, I'll do more than that, if you don't stop talking about Rarity like that! " Spike threatened, smoke bellowing from his nostrils._

 _" Oh look! you're smoking like a chimney, how impressive! " Nightmare Rarity snarked. She then levitated the pissed off dragon to her face to meet her eyes, smirking devilishly. She then stuck out her tongue and ran it over Spike's snout, causing him to release a green flame at her face, making her drop him and giving him a chance to make a break for it._

 _" OWWW! Okay, I guess I deserved that, you stupid dragon... Get back here! " Nightmare Rarity galloped after the little dragon and jumped in front of the doors to halt his escape. " Going somewhere, handsome? "_

 _She levitated the dragon back with her towards her large bed, resting on top of it and placing Spike beside her. " Now, where were we? Oh yes, this! " she then placed a kiss on the reluctant dragon's lips._

 _" You're not my Rarity! " He snorted, wiping the kiss off his mouth._

 _" Maybe, but you can do better that snob! " Nightmare Rarity gestured toward herself, fluttering her seductive blue eyes. " I can do what she'll never can...Love you."_

 _" My heart belongs to the real Rarity! " Spike angrily snarled, firing another flame out of his mouth, which was quickly quelled by the mare's hoof._

 _" Re-using your attacks? Shame, darling..." Nightmare Rarity cooed nuzzling the dragon's face with her own. " You're very aggressive, I like that! "_

 _" Let me and my friends go! " Spike demanded in his struggle to get away again._

 _" Oh I will...If you'd make sweet love to me! " Nightmare Rarity proposed, wiggling her plump rump a little to entice him. " That way, you'll technically be getting what you want, some good old fashioned, Mare Pussy! "_

 _" You won't release them, I can already tell, My answer is still No! " Spike rejected her offer, seeing right through the ruse._

 _Nightmare Rarity snorted indignantly and feigned sadness, before quickly pushing the dragon down on her bed and rested her large rump on top of him, slowly rubbing it in circles against his sheath, Causing the resistant dragon to blush._

 _" Mmmmmhp! It's such a pity you don't want any of this..." She purred, increasing her rubbing. " It could make you feel really, really goood! "_

 _" I would never * Omff! * cheat on * Ow! * Rarity! " Spike protested, his face becoming a deep dark red._

 _" It's not cheating if you two were never together, Or, since I'm the same mare, wrong to fornicate with me. " Nightmare Rarity laughed, then releasing a shriek when she felt something pop up and poke her mare regions. " Your " little scaly friend " agrees with me, So what's it going to be? Hmmm? Do you want to be my Enemy? or my King? " she then asked. " I'll promise to * oh my! * release you and your friends if you do, no hidden tricks, You have my * unf! *word! "_

 _Spike tried to resist the mare's sexual grinding and his boner's lustful desires, but in the end, the Queen won out._

 _" If it means our freedom...I'll do you! " he shamefully relented, gently moving himself up against the mare's pussy, making her gasp._

 _" Good bo-Oh, right there you filthy dragon! " Nightmare Rarity groaned in pleasure, her rump bouncing on the dragon's cock like an rubber ball. " Make me yours and yours alone! * oh fuck! * " She gasped._

 _" Oh Rarity! " Spike moaned as he thrusted himself harder against the mare's rump._

 _" Oh yes Spike! " Nightmare Rarity shouted. " Fuck me like a horny stallion! "_

 _" Oh Rarity, I love you so much! " Spike told her, pumping her even harder. " Oh rarity oh rarity oh rarity oh rarity, oh rarity "_

* * *

" RARITY! " Sweetie Belle shouted into her sister's ear, startling her.

" Oh for heavens sake, Sweetie Belle what do you want? " the older sibling demanded to know, her erotic dream interrupted by the little filly's loud screaming.

" Are you taking me to school? " Sweetie Belle asked, her saddlebag packed and tightly snug around her. " I don't wanna get chewed out by Ms Cheerilee for being late like last time! "

Rarity looked at the clock on her wall and her eyes widened at the time, jumping out of her bed and rushing into her bathroom to freshen up, leaving her frustrated sister to wait downstairs for her to be ready.

After she was done prepping herself, Rarity headed downstairs to take her sister to the Ponyville Schoolhouse.

The sisters made their way through the cold winter weather, Rarity cursing the Weather Ponies for their supposed laziness and herself for not bringing her new socks.

Sweetie Belle hummed the CMC theme to herself as she walked beside her sister, eager to hang out with Applebloom and Scootaloo all day.

Rarity, on the other hoof, was preoccupied with her odd but erotic dream about her dragon friend, She used the term " friend " loosely for Spike. She had been thinking about him a lot lately and she couldn't figure out why...

Speaking of which, she spotted Twilight and Spike walking from Sugarcube Corner, her heart starting to race at the sight of the young dragon, the memories of her dream invaded her mind so much, that she'd zoned out.

Sweetie Belle followed her sisters gaze towards the small drake, her face contorted in confusion until it suddenly clicked in her head as to why her sister acted so strangely.

" Hey, Rarity? are you in there? " she waved a hoof in front of Rarity's face to get her attention.

" Oh! sorry Sweetie Belle, I was off in my own little world there, Forgive me! " the fashionista apologized. She then watched as Sweetie Belle's mouth formed into a mischievous grin.

" Why are you staring at me like that? " She questioned, not liking where the filly's mind was going.

" You like Spike, don't you Rarity? " Sweetie Belle teased, excited that her sister had a crush.

" Wha?!- No I' Oooh, That's none of your business, Sweetie Belle! " Rarity denied, her cheeks turning a bright pink.

" ~ Rarity likes Spike! Rarity likes Spike! ~ " Sweetie Belle sang to the embarrassment of her older sister, who winced as some onlookers stared at her disappointingly.

Rarity snorted harshly at the little filly, who immediately stopped her singing and looked at her scowling face.

" Sweetie Belle...Shut. Up. " She ordered through clenched teeth, sitting down and started rubbing her temple with her hoof to calm herself down. " I do not like Spike that way, We're just friends, and you can just forget that silly notion! "

" But you were blus- " Sweetie Belle tried to point out but was shushed by Rarity.

" I said: Shhhhh! " The mare shouted, ending the conversation. " You've embarrassed me quite enough for today! "

The siblings continued on their way in silence to finally arrive at the schoolhouse, to see that Cheerilee was just unlocking the door to open the school.

" Good morning Sweetie Belle, Rarity! " the school teacher greeted the two, but her smile faded when she saw their gloomy faces. She decided to ask Sweetie Belle later after school.

" How are you this fine day? " She then asked Rarity, who quickly gathered her thoughts and looked up her to address her.

" I'm doing well, Darling! " Rarity forced a smile to keep up appearances. " Yourself? "

" I'm pretty swell! thanks for asking Rarity and thank you for bring Sweetie Belle on time for once! " Cheerilee smiled.

" No problem, Not at all! " Rarity laughed awkwardly. " I've been so busy working on my dresses, that time just escapes out the boutique! "

" I know how that is, but with tests and such! " Cheerilee said.

Sweetie Belle was dozing off in her boredom listening to the two talk, Rarity quickly glanced at her nodding sister and gently shook her awake.

" Now now, Sweetie, no dozing off! " She then scolded.

" Okay, I won't, just leave me alone!" the filly groaned.

" Sweetie Belle? It's time to head inside now, Okay? " Cheerilee intervened, wanting to avoid a sibling fight in front of everypony.

" Have a good day, Sweetie Belle! " Rarity called out to her, dropping her cold tone completely to bid her sister a good day. But she was ignored as Sweetie Belle disappeared among the other colts and fillies as they entered the school.

Feeling depressed, the unicorn then started to make her way back to her store, feeling guilty for yelling at her little sister.

She thought back to her dream and to what Sweetie Belle said : " _Do I really like Spike?..Surely not!_ " She laughed it off, but then she started to think. " _T-that dream I had, What the devil was that about?_ " she wondered, blushing her cute face off over the thought of her and Spike...cuddling, kissing, making sweet love-

" _Stop that, Rarity!_ " She chastised herself. " _He's. Your. Friend! you know better!_ "

She then started to gallop quickly to avoid any more further embarrassment as images of her dream flashed in her mind.

" I've got to get home and think about this! "


	2. Chapter 2

Rarity slammed the door behind her after she arrived back home, her cheeks still pink from the thoughts in her mind.

she galloped into her bathroom to take a cold shower to chase those thoughts away, turning the cold knob on with her magic and stepping inside, letting the water hit her face and run down her purple mane and ivory coat.

" He's just a friend, nothing more! " Rarity told herself over and over, but the more she'd said it, the less she believed it herself, She thought back to the incident where Spike had gotten greedy on his birthday and he started hoarding the other girl's things, including Rarity herself.

" Although...he did look pretty attractive as that big monstrous dragon...* Oohhh * Focus here, Rarity! " She reprimanded herself, stomping her front hoofs in the water. " Oh why is he in my dreams? Is it some barbaric prank cooked up by Luna or Celestia? "

Rarity sat her plot down into the water as she levitated some Shampoo and Conditioner to cleanse her mane and tail.

" I've got to see Twilight, she'll know just what to say! " She told herself, quickly turning off the shower and drying herself off, fixing her mane and tail to their normal curls.

She then galloped down the stairs and switching her sign on the boutique's door from " Open " to " Closed " to ward off anypony who might visit her shop while she was away.

* * *

Rarity trotted through the town as she made her way towards the Castle of Friendship, spotting it's large crystal and tree-like structure in the distance at the end of town, she climbed up the stairs and pushed the door open with her hoof, stepping inside and walked on the carpets that adorned the hallways.

She opened the the main doors to the dining room and was caught by surprise to see Spike sitting in his chair, eating gems with his Rarity plushie by his side, In truth, that thing creeped the real one out just a little.

To get rid of her uneasiness, she spoke up.

" Good Morning, Spikey-Wikey! " She greeted him, making the dragon stop eating and feel guilty for his rudeness.

" * gulp * I'm sorry Rarity, Good morning! " Spike greeted her as he jumped out of his chair to meet her, his eyes widened with happiness by her presence.

" It's alright, Spike. At least one of us has eaten breakfast! " Rarity chuckled as she patted a blushing Spike's head.

" I could make you a daffodil and hay sandwich if you want? " The baby dragon offered, hoping to please his crush.

" Yes, that would be lovely, Precocious Scales. " Rarity said gratefully, her stomach rumbling afterwards.

Spike hugged his " marefriend " and headed into the castle's kitchen.

" Spike Wait! " Rarity called out, stopping the dragon in his tracks. " I was just wondering..Is Twilight up yet? I wish to speak to her. " She asked him, remembering the real reason she came here.

" No, she's still asleep, I could go wake her up if you want? " Spike offered.

" No, that's quite alright. I'll just come back later! " Rarity declined, knowing full well what the alicorn was capable of if somepony interrupted her sleep...She shuttered at the thought.

" Do you still want your sandwich? " Spike reminded her, hoping she'd would stay for a little while longer, his heart fluttering.

" Right! I almost forgot my sandwich, Thanks Spike! " Rarity levitated the sandwich from Spike's plate, kissing him on the cheek as her thanks.

" You're not going to stay? " The dragon said with an dishearted tone in his voice as he felt the kiss on his cheek.

" I'm so sorry, Spikey-Wikey. But I have to open up my shop today...* Idea! * Tell you what, why don't you come by later to help me? " Rarity offered, think it would lift Spike's spirits.

The dragon's eyes lit up by the offer and he ran up to the unicorn and hugged her, Rarity could've swore she'd felt " something " press against her foreleg as he embraced her, making her cheeks blush.

" I'll get started on my chores right away, that way, I can help you! " Spike released the unicorn's foreleg and saluted her, making her giggle.

" I appreciate it, Spike. See you later! " Rarity waved goodbye to her friend and headed out, Spike watching that delicious marshmallow plot leave before slapping himself for his perverted behavior.

" I hope so too, Mi'lady! " The dragon sighed aromatically as tiny hearts floated around his head.

* * *

" Spike! " he heard Twilight Sparkle panic from her room, and then her rapidly galloping hooves on the floor as she stopped on a dime in front of him, her mane was disheveled and there were bags under her purple eyes.

" I was supposed to have breakfast with Princess Celestia! Why didn't you wake me?! " She berated, her wings unfurled.

" I was going to..." Spike started to say before trailing off. " But I know how angry you get when I wake you up! "

Twilight took a few deep breathes and waved her hoof back and forth to calm herself down. " I'm sorry, Spike. You know how I'm just terrified of letting Celestia down! "

Spike rubbed his temples before he responded with a counter-argument. " I'm sure Princess Celestia wouldn't care if you're late for your own birthday party! "

" You're right Spike, I really need to learn to relax more often! " Twilight huffed. " By the way, did anypony come by while I was asleep? "

Spike twiddled his fingers before he told her the truth, his face covered in crimson. " Well, Rarity was here not too long ago, She wanted to talk to you, but then she suddenly changed her mind. " He told her.

Twilight tilted her head in confusion before shaking it . " Did she say what she wanted to talk to me about? "

" Nope! " Spike said simply with a worried look on his face. " But I've made her a hay sandwich before she left though. "

" That's nice of you, Spike. Now come along, We're going to visit Canterlot!" Twilight announced, her stomach growling incessantly.

* * *

After she was done with her dress designs for today, Rarity yawned and placed her work glasses on the table, popping her neck to prevent any muscle stiffness.

She jumped suddenly as the door to her boutique swung open to reveal an growling Sweetie Belle, coat covered in snow and her mane was messy.

" Oh dear, Sweetie Belle, what happened to you? " Rarity asked as she went right to work on her little sister's mane.

" Diamond Tiara and her buttbuddy, Silver Spoon ambushed me on the way here..." Sweetie Belle muttered, still angry over the unprovoked ambush.

" Although I do not approve of you using such foul language, But since you're angry, I'll let it slide for now. " Rarity comforted her, finishing redoing the filly's mane.

" Thanks for understanding, Rarity. " Sweetie Belle calmed down, hugging her sister. " And I'm sorry for teasing you about Spike..."

" It's alright Sweetie Belle, You didn't mean anything by it. " Rarity hugged back. " It's really complicated between me and Spike, that's all I'll say about the matter! "

" So...you're dating but not really? " Sweetie Belle guessed.

" Sweetie Belle...you better not be getting any shipping ideas," Rarity quickly shot down the filly's idea. " Don't think I hadn't forgotten what Cheerilee told me about what you and your friends did with her and Big Macintosh! "

" Ugh! don't remind me! " Sweetie Belle scowled, burying her head in her hooves.

" Good! " Rarity sighed. " Now, Let's eat! "

* * *

Later that night...

Rarity was dressed up as Little Red Riding Hood as she trotted through the Everfree Forest, carrying a basket of baked goods from SugarCube Corner.

" Such a lovely night to be out walking! " She told herself. Suddenly, she felt a gush of wind blow from behind her, lifting her red cape over her head and exposing her flank to the world.

" Oh my, how un-ladylike! " she huffed, pulling her cape down with her magic and with an embarrassed look on her face. She pressed on until another gush of wind blew her hood down, making her straighten it again.

After she'd done this, she bumped into a Timberwolf, it's lime-green eyes staring back at her and it's sap-dripping mouth forming into a hungry smile.

It readied it's jaws, prepared to strike until...

 _* Whoosh!_ * out of the bushes came a familiar purple and green dragon.

" S-S-S-Spike? " Rarity stammered out as she watched the dragon fire his green flame at the offending foe, driving it off into the woods.

Snorting in satisfaction, Spike turned to help Rarity off the ground, gently pulling her up with both claws.

" Are you alright Mi'lady? " he asked her.

" I am now...My savoir! " the unicorn swooned as she leaned her closer to kiss her hero and...

* * *

* Knock Knock, Knock! *

Rarity was startled from her slumber by the knocking on her front door, falling out of her bed and taking her blankets with her.

" Ooff! Celestia Damnit, that hurt! " She cursed as she rubbed the back of her aching head, the pain subsiding afterward. " Who could be knocking at this hour? It's the middle of the night! "

Rarity trotted downstairs, past her dress displays, and to her front door to answer it. She saw Spike standing there with a banquet of roses and an apologetic look on his face.

" I'm sorry I'm late, Rarity. I was with Twilight up in Canterlot. " He explained, feeling guilty for not being there for the fashionista.

Speaking of which, Rarity thought about the dream she had not too long ago and a sly smirk crept on to her face. " You know Spike, Maybe there is a way you can repay me..."


	3. Chapter 3

Spike followed Rarity into the store, trying his best not to watch her swaying diamond studded hips as she walked, her curled tail bouncing slightly and unintentionally revealing her... _private area_ to him.

" What did you need help with earlier, Rarity? " He asked.

" Well Spike...the truth is...I've been having these,...fantasies about you and I, And I really don't know why. " Rarity thought, before trying to push it away. " No, that's coming on far too strong, Rarity! "

She decided to distract herself by levitating some fabric and tread to her worktable, motioning Spike toward her so she could give him some instructions.

" Spike, I want you to find me some scissors and my pin cushion. " She requested, keeping her eyes on her task and not on the dragon who was waddling over and searching for the tools she asked for.

" Here you go, Rarity! " Spike said as he presented the scissors and the pin cushion. " Just like you asked for, Got anything else for me to do? "

Rarity stopped her sewing machine and levitated the tools to her worktable, avoiding the dragon's gaze lest she'd start blushing in front of him. She gazed around the room to in search for something else for her Spikey-Wikey to do, looking at her near-spotless work area.

She felt guilty for stringing him along for this long ever since his birthday and the incident with the dragons over their egg raid, The situation with King Sombra and the Crystal Empire...then her infatuation with Tenderhoof.

But her hard work came first, after all, with her running her other store in Canterlot and taking care of Sweetie Belle and her journey into marehood and all the problems it comes with...mainly driving away pesky flirty colts from school and her eyeing up Spike whenever he comes over.

* * *

Rarity was shaken out of her thoughts when the little dragon spoke her name to get her attention.

" You okay, M'lady? " the lovestruck dragon asked her with concern in his voice, worried for his beloved mare.

" I'm fine, Spike. Just thinking about things. " Rarity told him, " Personal things. " she added. hoping that'll eliminate his concerns.

" If you ever need to talk about it, I'll listen! " Spike assured her as he crossed his chest as he recited the Pinkie Swear. " Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye! "

" Spike...I'm fine, you dote on me far too much, Darling! " Rarity said while she patted her friend's head scales, letting out an heartwarming chuckle. " It's quite suffocating, to be honest! "

" I'm sorry Rarity...I'll promise not to be so clingy..." Spike told her as he hugged her, not seeing the unicorn's blushing face as erotic thoughts quickly swirled around her mind as his arms wrapped around her leg, his hot dragon breath feeling so nice blowing against it.

" Y-Y-Y- Yes..right there you naughty dragon! " She moaned to herself, flicking her tail excitedly, loving the way the dragon's touch stimulated her. " If only I could make him stay alittle while longer..."

" What was that? " Spike asked as he gazed up at his beloved's lustful face, feeling a little uncomfortable at her sudden mood change and demeanor.

" Oh! nothing darling, just Umm, run along now! " Rarity excused herself. " No! keep it under control Rarity, you're still in control, Rarity. "

" Why? I just got here! " Spike protested, not wanting to leave his crush so soon, wonder what has gotten into her just now?

" I-I-I- I really need to get back to bed, Spike...I'll come visit you tomorrow, I promise! " Rarity promised, not wanting to break her friend's little heart, no doubt like she's had many times before, and let her urges take over and...hurt him. She would never live with herself if she'd done _that!_

" Okay, Rarity...I'll head back to the castle then, Twilight's probably mad that I've snuck out..." Spike gulped, fearing the scolding that he'll surely get from the alicorn princess.

" I'll vouch for you tomorrow Spike, but you really should not sneak out just to see me, just because of your Dragon Code! " Rarity gently reprimanded him. " Not that I appreciate you helping me every now and then, Darling! "

" I understand, Rarity...Goodnight! " Spike raised the unicorn's foreleg and kissed her hoof like the gentledragon he is.

" Goodnight dear- Spike! I mean, Spike! " Rarity blurted out, her face flushed with embarrassment. " Why did I just call him, Dear? What is wrong with me? "

* * *

Watching Spike leave her home, She closed the door behind him and banged her head on it in frustration. " You stupid stupid, mare! why don't you rip out all of his scales while you're simultaneously stomping his heart to dust? "

" You okay, Rarity? " Sweetie Belle asked out of the blue, startling her older sister.

" I'm fine, Sweetie Belle, go back to bed! " Rarity ordered while not looking at her sister.

" Okay fine, Miss Grouchy! just go out with Spike if you're so scared of breaking his heart so much! " Sweetie Belle suggested while sipping her glass of milk. " You know, he'll move on to some other mare eventually! "

" As if you know a thing about romance and it's hardships! " Rarity snorted. " What ever happened to you and Button Mash, by the by? '

" We broke up...I've learned my lesson, Rarity. how about you? " Sweetie questioned her sister, waiting for her rebuttal. " I rest my case...plus, I think Button was fucking his mother while we were dating." she said causally.

" SWEETIE BELLE! " Rarity gasped while trying to hold back a laugh. " You go wash your mouth out and get back in bed, we'll having a little discussion about your use of foul language after school, young lady! "

" I'm just saying, Rarity. lot's of Buttoncest going on..." Sweetie Belle turned and drank her glass of milk as she trotted up the stairs to her bedroom.

* * *

Rarity sat down on her plot and started to think things over about her and Spike's relationship, should they start dating or should they start seeing other ponies?

" Why me of all mares? why not Fluttershy or Pinkie Pie instead? " She thought out loud. " Except Applejack and Rainbow Dash, I believe they're making more that just Zap Apple Jam and Cider over at Sweet Apple Acres " She snickered at the thought. " Those two do make a nice couple though, so much sexual tension. "

" Of course there's Ember and Smolder, Silverstream and... _Starlight Glimmer!_ " She growled out the last name with much venom, never forgetting, she much as she wanted to, that the time the unicorn was a former dictator of equality and that she stole her cutie mark and tried to alter time to destroy the Mane 6's friendship, all because her friend, Sunburst, left her behind when her got his cutie mark.

But, willing to let byegones be byegones, Rarity accepted Starlight as part of their little group despite the terrible misdeeds done to her and her friends. of course there's the fact that Spike became sort of her guidance coach to the path to goodness...if only she didn't feel a pang of jealousy every time she sees the two together.

" Why am I so jealous of her? ' Rarity wondered to herself. " I never once claimed Spike as my own mate...did I really just call Spike my mate?..I really need to get to bed and clear my thoughts! "

She trotted up the stairs to her bedroom, hoping to finally get some shut-up before Celestia raised the sun.

" How does She ever get things done if she has to get up early and raise the sun every single day?...must very tiring I'd wager. " Rarity chuckled as she settled into her blankets and placed her eyeshade over her eyes, Opalescence jumping up onto the bed to snuggle next to her owner, purring as the unicorn stroked her fur.

" Goodnight Opal, darling! " Rarity cooed, then yawing as she finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

After Rarity, dressed in her punk ensemble, was finished with her band's gig, she headed backstage to were her fans were waiting for her to sign autographs and take pictures, flanked by her bodyguards and security ponies to ensure her safety from insane fans.

She started signing autographs and doing photo ops until she stopped in her frivolity when she looked to see Spike in line with the other fans, clutching his photograph and his plushie of the very mare he carried a torch for all these years.

" H-h-hi Rarity..." He greeted with a blush on his cheeks, nervous as all hell.

" I noticed you got my invitation, darling..." Rarity said in a whisper as she nuzzled the dragon's cheek. " Come with me to my caravan, and we'll talk! " she requested as she turned to let her bodyguards and security know that he was with her and that he's an old friend of hers.

Rarity was walking along with Spike as they headed towards her wagon, which was plastered with a bust shot of Rarity's face with Raripunk in big bold purple letters underneath.

" I really missed you, Rarity..." Spike spoke up to ease the awkwardness away.

" I missed you too, my little Spikey-Wikey~ " Rarity cooed as she playfully bumped her hips at the dragon beside her. " I especially missed those...secret tutoring lessons we used to take in my classroom! " She winked, knowing that she just gave the dragon an erection by recalling those steamy after school memories, as much as he tried to hide it from her.

" Hehehe..I remember. I liked hearing you whinnying my name while you wore that sexy teacher's outfit! " Spike growled seductively as he sensuously licked the unicorn's cheek and gave her plot a little squeeze with his hand, making her whinny in pleasure.

" Mmmf! My my, Spike. We'll getting a little to eager now are we? " Rarity giggled, licking her back. " Why don't we continue this in my bed? " she suggested as she pressed the button on the wall, making the door and ramp slide open.

" I'm sorry Rarity..." Spike apologized for his groping.

" It's quite alright, Spike, now come hither and join me for tea! " Rarity said as she levitated an teapot and poured some tea in a cup for her lover.

" Thank you, Rarity! " Spike thanked her as he started sipping his tea like a proper gentleman. " I'm grateful that you invited me here to Manehatten."

" It was my pleasure, dear. " Rarity respond in kind, sipping on her own tea while giving the dragon a seductive glance behind her cup. " More tea? " She then asked him as she refilled her cup.

" Yes please, M'lady! " Spike nodded his head as Rarity levitated his cup towards the teapot, refilling the cup and handing it back to him afterwards. " Thank you! "

" Anything for you, Precocious Scales ~ " She said to him with a flutter of her eyelashes and a hoof rest on top of the dragon's erect cock, playing with it.

" Um...Uh...R-r-r-Rarity? " Spike tried to say, but a hoof shushed him.

" Let me repay you for all those times you've stood by my side...My little delicious dragon meat! " Rarity purred as she started to caress the tip with her tongue, then giving it tender loving kisses and proceeded to suckle, slowly bobbing her head up and down.

" Oof! Ahh! Don't stop Rarity! " Spike groaned as he held the mare's head down and gently bucked his hips into her mouth.

" I don't intend to, baby! " Rarity said between sucking and pepping the dragon's balls with kisses. " Besides, why would I want to? "

" I love you Rarity! " Spike grunted as he got started to face-fuck his marefriend as hard as he could, thrusting his hips into her snout, his balls slapping against her chin.

" Gulrk! Ummfh! Ohh! Mmmf! Owww! * Cough * Umf! " He heard Rarity's muffled moans and groans while he thrusted faster and harder, until he finally released load into her mouth, cum leaking out of it and her nostrils, making her cough and hack before licking it all up and swallowing it.

" I'm sorry Rarity, I didn't hurt you did I? " Spike said with worry in his voice, fearful that her injured his beloved.

" * smacks lips * I'm fine dear. Your semen just rushed into my mouth all at once, is all! " Rarity assured him as she licked Spike's face. " I really enjoyed that, ya know? "

" Thanks, Rarity! " Spike said bashfully.

" Now it's your turn to pleasure me, Spikey-Wikey! " Rarity huffed as she shoved her pussy into the dragon's face. " Now eat my pussy like all those gems you love so much! "

* * *

" OHH Spike, you naughty dragon! fuck me harder! " Rarity moaned as she played with herself under her covers, unaware that it was already morning and Sweetie Belle was staring wide-eyed along with Opalescence, traumatizing the poor filly and cat for life.


	4. Chapter 4

Sweetie Belle and Opalescence slowly left Rarity's bedroom to get that scene out of their heads, the filly fighting the urge to vomit up her midnight snack all over the cat.

" I knew it Opal, she really does like Spike that way, I just gotta tell the girls this! " She squee'd excitability while doing her dance. she bounded up to her bedroom to get her saddle bag, much to the relief of the cat, who rolled her eyes at the filly's shipping frenzy.

Leaving a note on the kitchen table and tip toeing out of the boutique, she gently closed the door behind her and joyfully galloped to Sweet Apple Acres to tell the other crusaders the news.

Rarity continued to pleasure herself, not realizing that her little sister left home without telling her where she was going, her mind preoccupied with another erotic fantasy...

* * *

 _Rarity was in a library in another strange timeline, not like her own, her coat was pink and her cutie mark was a heart surrounded multi-colored accents, her mane and tail too, were multicolored as well._

 _She wondered just where she was at this very moment, until a dragon appeared from behind one of the bookshelves, he was blue with orange scales on his cheeks and stomach, and he had a finned fuchsia mohawk on his head._

 _" Good evening, Ms Rarity, Glad that you got my message! " he spoke with a slightly British accent. " I want to talk to you, my dear.." he said as he poured some wine into some goblets, handing one to Rarity._

 _" Why thank you, Sir. " The unicorn said gratefully, taking a sip noticing that her voice sounded just like Spike's...remembering something that Pinkie told her one time about sharing voice actresses, she'd just thought it was Pinkie being Pinkie and she was spouting nonsense at the time, But the more and more she'd thought about it, it did make sense, Princess Luna's voice was awfully familiar and she couldn't quite put her hoof as to why..._

 _But back to the fantasy._

 _" You're quite welcome my dear. " The dragon said as he took a sip from his goblet. " I've had my eye on you for some time now." he confessed, his cheek becoming a shade crimson on his purple scales._

 _" Have you now? Well...you are quite handsome. " Rarity said as she stepped closer to the dragon, her muzzle close to his. " Say, are you seeing anyone by chance? "_

 _The dragon fidgeted nervously, sweat dripping from his forehead as he avoided Rarity's gaze until the door opened behind them, a purple mare stepped into the room, she was dressed in some black latex socks and a saddle, with a riding crop in her teeth, making Rarity wonder what she could possibly be wearing those scandalous garments for?_

 _" Master Kenbroath Gilspotten Healthspike! " this mare bellowed with a stern look on her eyes. " You were not sitting beside me during the royal dinner, Instead I find you canoodling with Rarity! "_

 _" Healthspike? " Rarity wondered._

 _" Princess Wysteria! " HealthSpike gasped, and then he laughed nervously. " I j-just well...you know what they say about that George fellow and his girls! "_

 _Rarity decided right there and then that she must take her leave before things got ugly between HealthSpike and Princess Wysteria, galloping towards the door to escape the couple's impending row..._

 _Until Wysteria beat her to the door, slamming it shut out of the unicorn's hooves._

 _" Just where do you think you're running off to?" She asked devilishly as she gently pressed her forehead against Rarity's. " I'd like for you to join us for some..." Royal Activities "_

 _Rarity tried to protest, but was cut off by Wysteria locking her lips with hers, and then she felt something pressing into her pussy, it was Healthspike's penis and he was pulling it out and pushing it into her in a slow gentle rhythm._

 _" Mmmfh! " She moaned._

 _" It's alright, just relax my sexy little subject, I want to make you feel good...if you permit me and Spike to of course. " Wysteria cooed as she stuck her tongue into the other mare's mouth, intertwining their tongues._

 _Rarity let out a whinny and back her ass onto Healthspike's dick, moving it up and down and making it bounce. " In that case, fuck me you two! "_

 _But before they could get their little threesome going, they were interrupted a knock on the door..._

* * *

Rarity jolted awake when she hear someone knocking on her bedroom door, taking her out of her fantasy.

" That was really strange..." She thought as she crawled out of her covers to answer it. " And just who is knocking on my door at this hour? "

Rarity opened her door to see Twilight Sparkle and Starlight Glimmer standing there, with Spike staring at her with hearts in his eyes.

" Hey Rarity, we've came by to see if you were okay, I ran into your sister and she said that you were still asleep and she seemed a little disturbed when I asked about you. " Twilight told her.

" If you're sick Rarity, I could substitute for your class at the school! " Starlight offered. " It's no trouble at all. "

" Are going to be okay, Rarity? " Spike asked with concern and worry in his voice.

" Yes darlings, I'm fine...just a little...preoccupied at ...the moment. " Rarity said as she avoided staring down between the dragon's legs, her heart racing and her marehood dripping out juices at the thought of him ramming her on her bed.

" Are you sure, Rarity? You look awful flustered. " Starlight commented until she sniffed the air, her face suddenly dawned realization. " Oh...Ohhh! you're in hea-" she tried to say before Rarity quickly slammed the door.

" My apologies everypony, I just need to be alone right now! " Rarity cried behind her door.

" Sheesh, it's not like a little heat gonna hurt anypony. " Starlight huffed while Twilight took a whiff of the air for herself and quickly hoisted Spike onto her back and trotted down the stairs." I remember back in my village when I used to host orgy part- Hey wait up! " Starlight followed the two.

" Hey! where we going? put me down, Twilight! " Spike protested, not getting what the deal was.

" We'll explain when we get out of here, Spike. " Twilight assured him, a faint blush on her cheeks.

" Good thinking Twilight, we wouldn't want Casanova testing the bedsprings with his marefriend, now would we? " Starlight chuckled as she winked at Spike, earning a glare from Twilight.

" Bunny fucker.." she muttered to herself, not aware that Starlight was still in earshot.

" It was only ONE time Twilight! " Starlight exclaimed.

Sweetie Belle trotted up the ramp to the Crusader Clubhouse, still giddy and mortified at the same time. She opened the door to see Applebloom and Scootaloo playing go-fish and doodling.

" Hiya girls! " she greeted, setting her saddlebags beside her crusader cape and trotting over to join them. " I got something to tell you! "

" Ah'm kinda busy here Sweetie Belle. " Applebloom replied as she glanced between her cards and a smirking Scootaloo.

" What do you got? " the orange Pegasus taunted, her wings buzzing excitedly with anticipation, her victory close at hoof.

" Four horseshoes " Sweetie Belle replied, ruining the game for both fillies.

" Celestia damn it Sweetie Belle! " Scootaloo cursed. " I almost won too! "

" And Ah'm could've said Go Fish! " Applebloom whined before pointing her hoof at Scootaloo to reprimand her for her cursing. " And no swearing, Scoots! "

" Go buck a tree, Applebloom! " Scootaloo hissed, getting into the yellow filly's face.

As the two argued with eachother, Sweetie Belle levitated a copy of Fallout Equestria and started to read it to try to ignore the fighting, but to no avail, slamming the book shut and stepping between the two fillies.

" Alright girls, Stop fighting now! " she squeaked. " I'm sorry that I ruined your game, but I've got something to tell you! "

" Fine...Ah'm sorry Scoots. " Applebloom apologized, embracing Scootaloo.

" I'm sorry too, AB! " the orange Pegasus apologized back, hugging the earth pony back.

" _Go on...kiss!_ " Sweetie Belle muttered under her breath.

" What was that Sweetie Belle? " both Applebloom and Scootaloo asked in confusion.

" Nothing, okay here it goes...Rarity likes Spike! " Sweetie squealed.

" Uh...Ew! " Scootaloo gagged. " What does he see in HER..No offense, Sweetie Belle. "

" C'mon Scootaloo, Spike's always been sweet on Rarity for along time now! " Applebloom reminded her friend. " Ah think it's adorable! "

" Yeah..so? " Scootaloo scoffed. " what's so special about that, Appebloom? Sweetie Belle, If she wasn't interested in him all this time, why is she now? "

" That's what I'm trying to figure out, girls...you two know what I'm thinking? " Sweetie Belle said with a plotting smile on her face.

" Oh no, we're not doing THAT again! " Applebloom protested. " Ah still remember Applejack chewing out mah hide over that little stunt we pulled! "

" And you don't wanna know what my Aunts made me do for my punishment..* recoils * " Scootaloo shuddered.

" What did they make you do? " Sweetie Belle asked curiously, earning a glare from Scootaloo.

" Just drop it, Sweetie Belle! " the blushing Pegasus snorted. " I don't wanna talk about it! "

" Ah think you should back off Sweetie Belle...her wings are gettin' stiff. " Appleboom whispered in the unicorn's ear, the latter fighting the urge to burst out laughing.

" * snicker * Good idea, Applebloom. Sweetie belle backed off of Scootaloo and continued telling her friends of her plan. " Sure, Big Mac and Cheerilee were a bust, but we shouldn't just give up because of one failed ship! "

" And why are you so obsessed with getting Spike together with your sister...Hang on, Do you have a crush on Spike, Sweetie Belle? " Applebloom asked with a smile on her face.

" No I don't! " Sweetie Belle huffed.

" Might as well date him yourself, Sweetie Belle. It's not like Rarity's going to give him the time of day anytime soon. " Scootaloo suggested. Tired of this whole mushy conversation.

" Ewww, no way! I don't even like Spike like- " Sweetie Belle denied when she heard Rarity's voice calling out to her.

" SWEETIE BELLE! " the older sibling shouted from below the clubhouse. " I had a feeling that you would be here, and you could've left a note! "

" I did, it was on the table. " Sweetie Belle pointed out.

" Ohh...so that explains the ink on my face. " Rarity chuckled before regaining her posture. " Anywho, I'm leaving for Manehatten on business trip. Applebloom, is it alright if she stays here until I return? "

" Ugh, Rarity, we've been over this, I'm not a little filly anymore! " Sweetie Belle pointed out in frustration.

" Sorry, old habits. " Rarity replied sheepishly.

" Of course! " Applebloom answered joyfully. " she's always welcome! "

" Excellent! " Rarity smiled. " Now come down here and give your sister a kiss goodbye! "

Sweetie Belle opened the door and trotted out the clubhouse and towards Rarity, her face full of embarrassment. " Just make it quick okay? I'm embarrassed enough with you loudly wacking off to Spike in odd hours of the night! " she whispered through her teeth.

" Sweetie Belle...mind your own affairs and I'll mind mine. " Rarity scolded. " my relationship with Spikey-Wikey does not concern you! "

" Kinda hard to mind my own business with you screaming his name lately! " Sweetie Belle scoffed. " You're probably going to Manehatten just to get away from him, I'd bet! "

" No, I'm going because some clients requested some expertise and Coco Pommel suggested me! " Rarity told her little sis. " Now, do try not to get into mischief while I'm away, Promise? "

" Cross my heart, hope to fly stick a cupcake in my eye! " Sweetie Belle pinkie sweared before tapping her sister on the side. " And one more thing, Rarity. The next time Spike comes over, I'm locking you both in your room until you fu-" I'm sorry" -mate like rabbits! " she caught herself before she swore.

" * laughs awkwardly * Ohhh...you're such a peach, dear sister! Goodbye now! " Rarity waved her hoof goodbye to her snickering sister as she galloped off to catch her train to Manehatten, while the thought of Spike making out with her invaded her mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Rarity, along with Twilight and Spike, Starlight Glimmer, Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy. were waiting at the train station for the Ponyville Express to arrive, Rainbow Dash was busy training with the Wonderbolts to see her friend off, much to the cowpony's obvious disappointment, something that the fashionista secretly picked up on.

" I'm grateful that most of you could make it! " Rarity said appreciatively. " I've been in such distress today that all of your support is greatly appreciated! "

" We always help each other, Rarity, Don't be afraid to ask for our help or advice. " Twilight told her. " It's never any trouble at all! "

" Speaking of, do you need any help with your bags, Rarity? " Spike asked with a lovestruck gaze and hearts floating around his head.

Rarity froze when she turned her attention towards the dragon, her heart racing like a horny rabbit on a rabbit racetrack organized by Fluttershy.

" Buh-um...well I'd. " She stammered, feeling her anxiety flare up when Spike lifted up her hoof to kiss it. " _You're a lady,_ _Don't think about sex, Don't think about sex Don't think about sex!_ " She finally got her relief when Twilight pulled Spike back beside her with her magic.

" _Heel Spike, Heel!_ " She scolded him with a chuckle.

" Okay, Twilight..." Spike said with disappointment in his voice.

" Oh Spikey, you little flirt! " Pinkie Pie teased the teenage dragon. " Why don't you take him with you, Rarity? I'm sure he and the Sparity Fans would love that! "

" I don't think that's a good idea, Pinkie...and that's for Rarity to decide, not you or those so called " fans " you speak of! " Twilight reprimanded her.

" Whatever you say, Tara. " Pinkie chuckled and snorted. " You silly filly! "

" Pinkie, my name's Twilight, not Tara! " Twilight corrected with irritation and concern in her voice, hoping that her friend wasn't going senile in her young age...or maybe it was something more than Pinkie being Pinkie, She'll have to have a long talk with the pink mare about this fourth wall breaking power of hers...

" As much I want to take you, Spikey-Wikey. I'm afraid I have to decline the offer, for this is a business trip. " Rarity declined with hint of regret in her voice as she stared into the rejected dragon's eyes. " I do hope you'll understand? "

" It's okay Rarity, I understand. " Spike told her as he scratched his arm solemnly. " Your job comes first after all! "

" That's very thoughtful and considerate of you, Spike. " Twilight commented, patting him on his head. " How long are you going to away for? "

" Just a few days I'd imagine. " Rarity guessed. " I do hope Sweetie Belle doesn't get into too much trouble while I'm away. "

" Don't worry ya'll head about nothin' Rarity, I'll keep an eye on her! " Applejack volunteered. " I promise! "

" Thanks Applejack, that's one worry off my chest! " Rarity sighed in relief.

" Don't mention it. " Applejack said with a smile. " Just focus on yer dress making. "

Rarity's eyes light up as the train pulled up to the station, the loud screeching from the brakes ringing in her ears and the steam rising from the sides making her cough loudly before straightening up her posture to her usual prim and proper elegance.

" Well girls, I'm off! " She exclaimed as her hugged each of her friends...including Starlight, who felt very fuzzy at the contact, like she finally belonged in the circle of friends...until the white unicorn catches her chatting with Spike that is, then it's like she'd stole her cutie mark again.

* * *

With a heavy heart, Spike watched his beloved board the train and depart from the station, waving goodbye and fighting off his tears that threatened to pour out of his eyes.

" She'll be back, Spike. don't worry! " Twilight assured the little drake with a motherly hug.

" I know Twilight, I'm really going to miss her is all. " Spike sighed.

" Hey little buddy, I'll keep you occupied until she gets back! " Starlight offered, giving the dragon a consoling back rub.

" Oh ho ho, I'm sure you will! " a Voice called out between chewing some peanut butter crackers. " Trixie knows about the dragon body pillow, Starlight! " Trixie smirked as she trotted over to the Mane 8, snicking at Starlight's blushing angry face.

" I. Thought. You. Were. Going. To. Keep. It. A. Secret! " The lilac unicorn angrily empathized, upset that her little secret was blurted out, which gained a puzzled look from the dragon in question and a chuckle from Twilight Sparkle.

" Trixie did...until she noticed that you were eyeing the dragon's hindquarters. " Trixie winked.

" Like they're that hard to ignore..." Applejack muttered under her breath, with a nod of agreement from Fluttershy, who tried her best not to check out her scaly friend and keep her wings to her sides.

" But Rarity would be so maddy-waddy that we all want to ride her purple dragon! " Pinkie reprimanded the two, causing everypony around to stare at the Mane 8 strangely. " Including me! "

" Great...I'm a mare-magnet. " Spike blushed at the attention he was getting, especially with Derpy Hooves wolf-whistling at him as she flew by on her mail route.

" Well...you are quite handsome, Spike " Twilight teased, before realizing what she just said as the other mares stared at her crossly. " oh horseapples...It's mating season! "

* * *

After her long journey came to a stop at the Manehatten train station, Rarity picked up her saddlebags and disembarked out of her car and trotted down the platform steps to where her friend, Coco Pommel was waiting for her, dressed in a teal coat and her white-bordered lavender sailor collar with a scarlet tie and her tri-shade hair clip in the back of her mane, along with a cheerful demeanor despite the freezing weather.

" G-G-G-Glad you c-c-c-could make it, Rarity! " She said gratefully through chattering teeth.

" Good to see you too, darling. but you didn't have to wait for me in the dreadful weather! " Rarity gasped as she pulled out four light blue socks from her purple box, presenting them to Coco, who tried them on, much to her delight and relief to her hooves from the cold concrete.

" Oh, it's okay, I didn't want you to get lost in the big city and kidnapped by strangers! " Coco said fearfully while biting on her hoof.

" Now, don't you fret Coco, I can handle myself. " Rarity assured her friend. " _depending on the script writers anyhow_ " she thought to herself.

" That's a relief, wanna go get something to eat? " Coco offered.

" Yes, that would be lovely Darling! " Rarity accepted as she kissed both of her friend's cheeks.

" That's sweet of you Rarity, but please refrain from doing that out here, " Coco warned as she noticed Vinyl Scratch snickering childishly from above the elevated platform as Octavia started pulling her away. " the other mares and stallions might get the wrong idea about us..."

" R-r-right! " Rarity blushed. " My apologies. "


	6. Chapter 6

_Rarity trotted into her bedroom, riding crop in her mouth as she tended to an bound and blindfolded Coco Pommel, who was feeling a little uneasy by the restraints, her sweat dripping onto the covers._

 _" Are you sure this is a good idea, Ms Rarity? " She said in an worried tone in her voice. " I don't want to get hurt! "_

 _" You won't darling, Me and my Spikey Wikey will see that you taken care of..." Rarity assured the troubled mare with a passionate kiss, wrapping her hoofs around the dressmaker's head and plunging her tongue into her mouth and caressing Coco's, releasing a soft moan from the relaxed mare. " * pant * you have my word! " she said as she stopped her make out session.  
_

 _Clapping her hoofs together, Rarity summoned Spike into the room, with a dog collar around his neck and a ball gag in his mouth. Removing it from his mouth, the white unicorn hoisted him onto the bed with her magic, placing the dragon next to her._

 _" Spike! I command you to lick this mare's clit gingerly and thoroughly. " She ordered. " and you will do this until she ejaculates, my little pet! "_

 _" She looks very afraid, Rarity.." Spike said before his beloved thwacked him on the head with the riding crop._

 _" I SAID, call me " Mistress Rarity! " She corrected him._

 _" OW geez, S-s-sorry Mistress Rarity! " the purple sex slave apologized, rubbing his sore head._

 _" No, I should be the one apologizing, Spike. I didn't mean to hit you that hard. " Rarity apologized, breaking character to hug him._

 _" I know you didn't mean to, I'm new to this BDSM thing, Heh. " Spike chuckled as he sweat dropped and scratched the back of his head.  
_

 _" For now on, I'll be gentler My love. " Rarity said as she passionately kissed her dragon while simultaneously rubbing his cocks with her hoof, making him groan out her name. " And now...make Miss Pommel holler! "_

 _" YES PLEASE! I CAN"T STAND THIS WAITING! " Coco exclaimed with an impatient snort from her nostrils._

 _Spike nodded his head and got right to work, gently lapping at Coco's pussy like it was a much savored gem from his and Rarity's many gem hunts, only this one was letting out ticklish giggles of pleasure at the touch of his long, pleasurable draconian tongue and his magic claws cupping and playing with her medium sized crotch teats._

 _" K-k-keep on going, * pant * handsome, make me your slut! " Coco squealed, prompting Spike to bury his tongue deeper inside of her, nearly touching her virgin womb with it, causing her to let out an eardrum shattering scream of delight. " MMmmmmmmpphhh! right there, right there, you're going to make me...AAAAAHHH! * loud whinnies * " she moaned as she released her juices all over the dragon's snout, after which, he licked all of it off like it was frosting from Sugarcube Corner._

 _" Tastes like vanilla with a hint of mint. But we're not done yet, my little heart shaped button! " Spike cooed as he started sucking on Coco Pommel's teats, loving the taste of them and the mare's pleasured moans when he nibbled on each of them with his teeth.  
_

 _" Spike! * pant * But before you * whinny * continue, P-p-please remove the blindfold so I can see you as you fuck me! " Coco requested as she panted like a horny Winona around mating season.  
_

 _" Okay, but I'm not about to start humping you just yet. " Spike snorted as he removed the blindfold from the horny mare's eyes and placed his lips on hers, savoring the taste of her saliva as he snaked his tongue around hers, her moaning muffed by the smack of their lips._

 _Finishing their kissing session, Spike moved himself towards the rest of Coco's body, peppering it with kisses as he made his way back to the mare's glinting pussy, giving it a few more licks before gently prodding it with one of his penises, soliciting a groan from his lover.  
_

 _As she observed this scene, Rarity magicked out a strap-on from her saddlebag, fastening it around her hips and sneakily crawled behind Spike, adjusting the artificial penis towards the level of the dragon's asshole and cleared her throat to get his attention away from Coco's eager marehood for a second._

 _" Darling..." She cooed in a sultry voice. " Mind if I pump you as you pump Coco? "_

 _" Wha-? " Spike said as his beloved pressed herself into him, pushing his cocks into Coco and making her squeal in pleasure at the contact." OW OW OW! It hurts Mistress Rarity!" he exclaimed painfully as Rarity proceeded to peg him as hard as she could, feeling like a big burly wolf nailing a horny doe rabbit while she rode a fox cowgirl style.  
_

 _" Keep fucking Coco, My Little Dragon Bitch! " She roared, increasing her thrusts into Spike as he fucked Coco into a lovestruck stupor. " Mmmmmphhh! "_

* * *

" Rarity?...you okay? " Coco asked in a confused as her friend suggestively moaned in the bathroom stall, wondering what was taking her so long to get out of the restroom and hoping that she was okay.

" Y-y-yes darling, I'll be out in a minute! " She heard Rarity say in a panicked tone as a toilet paper roll rapidly spun inside the stall.

" Okay, I'm just checking up on you. I'll be waiting for you at our booth, drinking my coffee. " Coco said as she left the bathroom with an embarrassed look on her face.

" Mmmmm, that's fine, my little pet! " Rarity moaned before realizing that she'd said that out loud.

" _Little pet?_..." Coco wondered with a huge blush on her cheeks. _" That reminds me, I gotta remember to renew my membership at the ClockTower Society! "_

After she was finished drying and cleaning herself off, Rarity strode out of the bathroom with her head held high and smelling like a Lavender garden that the Flower Trio slept together in.

Coco gestured her left hoof for Rarity to come sit at the booth she picked when the former was ordering their coffee, smiling adorably at her fellow seamstress, her light cyan eyes staring into the unicorn's moderate azure's, seemingly off putting to the latter mare, sensing that something was up.

" Is something that matter, Darling? " She asked Coco, who quickly looked towards the window of the coffee shop, avoiding the unicorn's gaze.

" Oh, nothing's the matter, Rarity! " She said in an hurried tone as a blush started to form on her cheeks.

" If somethings bothering you, Coco. You can tell me all about it! " Rarity assured her, placing her her hoof across the table to show that she understood.

Coco took a big gulp as turned and faced Rarity with stern eyes and a look of seriousness that matched Pinkie Pie's when something horrible happens or when she was jealous of Mud Briar's affections for her sister, Maud Pie.

" Did you really mean it when you said that I was _your_ _little pet?_ " She finally revealed in a whisper and her reddened face as she understood what the intimate connotations of the word " pet " meant. " Because...I don't really mind it at all, Really! "

Rarity's eyes went wide and her cheeks blushed bright red as she processed this revelation, regretting her choice of words already.

" Alright, I tell you. but not here, We'll talk more about this back at the shop! " She promised as she took a sip of her coffee when eyeing Coco's petite frame before storing her erotic plans away before thing could get even more awkward between them. " _Preferably when it's after closing time...and after I'd have a long cold shower._ "


	7. Chapter 7

Rarity hummed " Love is Bloom " to herself as headed towards Coco's apartment with a little bounce in her step and some swaying of her hips, no doubt causing several stallions to run into things or their jealous mares shooting death glares at them or Rarity as she walked passed.

Arriving at the apartment building, the white unicorn trotted up to the elevator, where a stallion in a business suit was about to press the doors closed when Rarity galloped inside, letting out a sigh of relief that she made in in time and pressed the level button to get to the floor Coco's apartment was on.

The stallion's gaze shifted from the elevator buttons to towards Rarity's large and bouncing teats as the lift rattled as it ascended up the shaft, grateful for the alluring view and the wonderful fragrance that the mare was wearing, sensing that she was covering up her heat underneath all that perfume, feeling his big, wanting horsecock pressing out his sheath and gazing lustfully at Rarity's lovely foal-bearing hips.

" So... Good looking. " The stallion said as he started to nuzzle and grope an uncomfortable Rarity without her consent " Name's Morning Rush, are you seeing anypony?...why don't we get to know each other... in my large bedroom, Whadda say? "

And he received her answer in the form of a hard and painful kick against his erect groin with both her hindlegs as she exited the elevator, fracturing his penis for his trouble.

" Stallions..." Rarity growled with a kick to Morning Rush's face for good measure. " And I do have somedragon, thank you very much! " Leaving with a satisfied * huff. * as she headed down the hall, leaving the battered stallion bleeding and wheezing as the elevator's doors closed.

Knocking on the door, Rarity was greeted by a yawning Coco Pommel, sipping her coffee to try and stay awake.

" Hi Miss Rarity...* yawn * what time is it? " She greeted her friend before dozing off, the unicorn tipping the coffee into the earth pony's mouth to wake her up. " * Sputter * I'm awake! " she exclaimed.

" It's 6:00 'o clock Darling, are you alright? you seem very sleepy today. " Rarity asked in concern.

" Sorry, I was so busy preparing some sketches for the client's wedding, that time just slipped me by... " Coco explained while drinking more of her coffee.

" I can relate, Coco Darling, just tell me what needs to be done and you go take a nap, Okay? " Rarity offered to assist. " just tell me who the clients are."

Coco nervously batted her hooves and let out an audible * Gulp. * " Well...they really wanted to me to keep their identities a secret, Miss Rarity. "

" Coco, it's okay, you can tell me anything, I know how to keep secrets! " Rarity insisted.

" Are you sure?...you may be familiar with them..." Coco warned.

" Just tell me darling, tell me, tell me, tell me! " The unicorn demanded to know pressing her face against Coco's. " Tell me for Celestia's sake! "

" Okay...I'll tell you, Fizzypop Berrytwist and Grubber. There, I gave them up! " the mare finally relented, feeling terrible for breaking her promise to her clients.

Rarity looked at her friend for a moment before letting out a hearty chortle, pulling Coco in close to ease the tension within her.

" That's great news, I've always thought those two were secret lovers! " Rarity told her as she rested on the couch beside the other mare's chair. " Twilight told me I was nuts for shipping them! "

" You shipped them? " Coco asked in confusion, vaguely remembering the events of the Storm King's invasion of Canterlot and the Mane 6's disappearance afterwards.

" Why yes, I did. I mean, the poor dear so attached to that mare, that it's hard not too get any romantic ideas! " Rarity gushed. " Cadence practically agrees with me! "

" That's cute and all Rarity, But we kinda got work to do! " Coco reminded her friend as she glanced at her clock on the wall. " The wedding's in four days! "

" Oh yes of course, Goodness gracious look at the time! We must get to work right away, come along Darling!" Rarity gasped as she hopped off the couch, levitated a protesting Coco and bolted out of the apartment.

" But what about my nap- WHOA! "

* * *

Twilight was reading her books on the Friendship Map while Spike peppered his plushie with kisses, much to the disgust and pity of the alicorn.

" Spike, must you do that infront of me? Rarity's been gone for a day now. " She told the moping dragon.

" I know Twilight, I just really miss her! " Spike sighed. " Did she say when she's coming back? "

" A few days, she said. " Twilight recalled while patting her assistant on his head. " Don't worry Casanova, she'll be back before you know it! "

" Thanks, Twilight Goodnight! " Spike appreciated the optimism, hugging the now blushing bookhorse and heading to his room for the night, the mare swearing that she felt his boner just then and turned her head to watch him leave.

Turning back to finish reading, Twilight felt herself being watched and lifted up her head to address a smirking Starlight Glimmer staring at her, wiggling her eyebrows knowingly.

" Cute peptalk, Twilight. " She congratulated. " I couldn't help but notice you were watching his cute waddle as he left the room, got something bottled up there?...Speaking from experience of course! "

" Just because it's heat season, I'm not robbing Spike's cradle, if that's what you're getting at... " Twilight sneered, still blushing. " And I suggest keeping you and the girls distance from him until the heat wears off! "

" Awww, you're no fun, Twilight. and he's surrounded by us all the time, he's bound to " ride " anyone of us eventually...;) " Starlight pointed out. " I mean, you're the only one of us who's gotten a boyfriend before! "

" We don't talk about...Brad. " Twilight glared.

" You mean Flash Sentry. " Starlight corrected, enjoying watching the alicorn's face turn a deep shade of crimson at the mere mention of the often despised blue haired waifu-stealer.

" Yes...him...So drop it, Hipster! " Twilight growled. " I'm warning you! "

" Cool it, Rapidash. I'm just reminding you... " Starlight teased. " And if I'm being honest...I wouldn't mind if Spike..." broke " me in, so to speak! " she empathized with a seductive * whinnie * and a flick of her tail.

" Do that and we'll going back to Season 5! " Twilight warned again, her horn glowing aggressively with her magic.

" Hey, I'm done apologizing for the whole ordeal! " Starlight told her, her horn also glowing with aggressive magic.

" Trixie has an proposal..." The Great And Powerful Eavesdropper butted in, grinning smugly at the two. " Why don't we all make love to the dragon...at the same time? That way, he'll won't be so pent up and we'll take care of our heat, It's that simple! "

" Trixie, Sweetie, Now's not the time...Mama Twilight's already angry enough as it is." Starlight said as she levitated the blue unicorn out of the castle as fast as she could before Twilight could maul her.


	8. Chapter 8

After Rarity and Coco Pommel worked overnight on the wedding dress their client requested, the two of them leaving the apartment and headed towards the location that the client mentioned on the workorder, the latter pony fighting her urge to fall asleep as they walked down the sidewalk towards the park.

Heading inside of it, the two mares immediately saw the gazebo with two silhouettes inside of it, ones that Rarity quickly recognized as Tempest " Fizzypop Berrytwist " Shadow and her hedgehog assistant, Grubber in unconvincing disguises as her and Coco trotted inside the gazebo.

" Were you two followed? " Tempest asked as she looked around nervously for any prying eyes that maybe watching from anywhere, only for her fiancé to pull her close to himself to comfort her.

" I don't think so... " Coco said as she looked behind her to make sure while Rarity scoffed at all this seriousness.

" Take it easy, Babe! "Grubber said soothingly as he munched on a jellydonut. " Calm down for once, the Storm King's gone, remember? "

 _" He could still have royal followers! "_ Tempest pointed out in a hushed whisper. " Whew! Good, that's a relief. Now, do you have the package we requested with all the exact specifications? " She then inquired as she breathed a sigh of relief as she removed her disguise and lied down on her side, no doubt giving her hedgehog a great view of her dark orchid plot with her tail out of the way and hanging off the railing, the two mares before doing their best not to stare at her medium sized teats.

" Why, yes we do, Darling! " Rarity assured Tempest Shadow as she unwrapped the box and levitated the dress out of it with her magic, it was dark grey with blue trimming all around with an matching skirt with dark red streaks running down that matched the pony's moderate rose hair.

" It's...B-beautiful! " the mare gazed with awe at the gorgeous dress as her opal eyes flittered with delight, an emotion she hadn't felt since she was a fully, before the Ursa Major attack that cost her half her horn and before joining the Storm King and invaded Canterlot.

Regaining her composure, Tempest placed the dress back into it's box and placed it inside her saddlebag for safekeeping. " I thank you two for your service. " She said gratefully as she got up to stretch her legs, motioning to Grubber that they were leaving. " If you want, you're welcome to attend our wedding. " She offered with a smile.

" That would be wonderful, Darling. Don't you agree, Coco? " Rarity asked until she turned her head to see that the mare in question had fallen asleep while standing up, snoring quietly until the white unicorn tapped her on the back to wake her up.

Coco suddenly jumped up and exclaimed. " Carrot Juice! "

" Carrot Juice? " Rarity asked in befuddlement. " What in Equestria do you mean darling? "

Thinking back to her Clocktower membership, Coco instantly blushed and released a nervous squeak. " N-nothing, what were you saying? "

" I was saying that Fizzypop invited us to her wedding! " Rarity relayed. " How very generous of her! "

" Ohh how wonderful! " Coco said in excitement, clacking her hooves together.

" Now that our delivery is complete, wanna have lunch? " Rarity suggested as her stomach grumbled audibly, much to her embarrassment.

" Yeah...I could use a nice cup of coffee right about now! " Coco agreed with a tired yawn escaping her mouth.

Feeling terrible for dragging her friend around town with considering her well-being, Rarity placed a good on Coco's back. " Darling, if you're feeling tired, feel free to go home and rest, I'll make sure to pick something up for you on my way back, okay? "

" Are you sure that you'll be okay by yourself, Rarity? " Coco asked with worry.

" Darling, I'll be fine, honest. Now, go get yourself some sleep. " Rarity insisted. " I need some time to myself. "

Coco wondered to herself why would Rarity need some time to herself, until she remembered the incident in the cafe bathroom and nodded her head in understanding. " Take all the time you need, Rarity. "

" Thanks Coco, I won't be long, Ta-ta for now! " Rarity thanked as she trotted off to do some thinking.

" Be careful, Rarity! " Coco Pommel called out to her.

* * *

Twilight Sparkle seethed with anger as she chased Trixie Lunamoon and Starlight Glimmer around the castle for daring to suggest that the mares take Spike's virginity from him, using her motherly instincts to protect him and battling her natural estrus at the same time as if it was her own villian.

" Trixie, you need to apologize before Twilight sends us both to Tartarus! " Starlight demanded while dodging a magic blast from the alicorn's horn that hit one of the crystal pillars, blowing a huge chunk off of it in the process.

" Trixie believes her suggestion was quite reasonable! " Trixie replied as she avoided another blast from Twilight's horn as it scorched the floor. " It's not like he's ever getting any from that pompous marshmallow he calls Mi'lady! " she sniggered until she was enveloped in Starlight's magic.

" Now's not the time for a pussy-measuring contest, now apologize Trixie! " Starlight demanded as she held her friend inside a magic bubble, suspending her movement.

" But Trixie has needs! " Trixie whined and pouted.

" TRIXIE! " the two unicorns heard Twilight shout from the distance.

" So do I, but we just gotta hang in there. " Starlight reasoned. " Alright? "

" Oh alright, Trix- I mean, I will apologize to Twilight...as a precaution, will you take her out before she tries to do the same to me? " Trixie suggested.

" No Trixie, Now get going! " Starlight refused as she released the blue unicorn from her prison and gently coaxed her towards Twilight, who unfurled her wings to intimidate her former rival, her cold gaze piercing the showpony's soul as her short bangs covered her eyes in shadow to give off the effect.

Bowing her head to show her respect to royalty, Trixie spoke.

" Trixie apologizes for wanting to rob your son's cradle for her own pleasure and benefit. " She apologized, not wanting to wet herself in front of the princess, raising her left hoof to kiss it, releasing it afterwards.

Taking a deep breath, Twilight released her anger through her nose and mouth and place her wings back to her sides and placing her right hoof under Trixie's chin and tilting her head up to meet her eyes.

" It should be me apologizing, I overreacted when I shouldn't of, Spike's growing up and there's no stopping that...beside age spells, but let's not even go there. I just, * sighs as tears fall from her face * I'm just not ready for him to lose his virginity. "

" Which is why you're saving him for Rarity...Correct? " Starlight interrupted with an expression of disgust. " You do realize that's pretty fucked up right?

" Trixie agrees, that's very fucked up of you, Princess! " Trixie said as she swallowed her vomit.

" What, he obviously loves her! " Twilight explained. " What's wrong with that? have you seen the way Rarity dotes over him? "

" We get it Twilight, you're a Sparity shipper, but maybe you should let them decide that relationship for themselves?...Possibly? " Starlight suggested. " And maybe not force your ship on others without concrete evidence of such? "

" Trixie is aware that she and Starlight are shipped with Spike at times...sometimes both at the same time! " Trixie stated a matter of factly as she winked towards the readers, much to the embarrassment of the two mares beside her, knowing full well of that fact...

...With Twilight suffering from PTSD from looking up images of Twispike.


End file.
